Sterek english
by toshinou
Summary: Derek calls on the evening quietly at Stiles to investigate but will switch all night for him. (My first fiction a little indulgence please.)
1. Chapter 1 Dreams and answers

My first fan fiction about Derek and Stiles, I hope that you will enjoy it. I try to save the personality from characters but it's not easy for Derek Hale. This fiction is in French but someone ask me to translate it in English. Sorry for my English I try to do my best for you.

**Chapter 1: Dreams and answers**

It was two am, Stiles deeply slept in his bed, carefree, with an appeased and relaxed. The window opened slowly with not noise. Derek still tries to come in furtively in the Stiles bedroom hurts in this face the sunblind. He insults it in his teeth. Stiles didn't move, he sleep. Derek goes at the laptop's Stiles and on it to search something but he can't. The laptop is protecting by a fucking password at nine characters. Derek off the laptop and growling. He turned and Stiles always sleep.

Derek come awakes Stiles for to scare him for Derek's pleasure but behind him, there was a noise so he stops it. He hears the sheriff Stilinski which come here because he heard a noise. Derek jump under the small bed to hide him because he doesn't have time to jump by the window.

The sheriff enter in son's bedroom and light up and Stiles wake up

"What's up Dad?" Say Stiles with a "sleep voice"

"I think to hear a noise, so I came to now if you are well".

"I slept, I heard nothing, and I dream about D… Lydia" say him in a last moment. "Once we were together, you all spoil."

Then sat in the sitting position and felt there was something not normal crushed his mattress something hard. Which stress the young man. And prayed that it was not Derek otherwise it will still take hits.

Derek under the bed heard the whole conversation and noticed that Stiles had lied about the person of dreams which left him with a puzzled and curious, odd given that he did not. It was crushed by bottom of Stiles on the mattress he wanted to avenge the bite but did nothing; he would take revenge when the sheriff leaves the room.

The sheriff laughed a good shot, the remark of his son and was about to leave the room, seeing that his son's computer was not turned off but in standby, and remarked to him that the troubled young man and died in 30 seconds. Then he bade good night to his father hugged him and returned to his bed knowing what would happen.

Once calm and darkness returned, Derek somehow out from under the bed giving a shot in the back of Stiles who blocked. Stiles fell off the bed, and one shouted spat between the teeth. Derek stood up, clenching his fists taking his wicked air as usual and began to threaten the younger snatch the neck if it came with these fangs nonsense.

Stiles trying to gain confidence in him stand up:

-What are you doing here at this hour? You have no one else to fuck, your betas and your breasts disproportionate bimbo? What were you doing on my computer, I'm putting a password, I also said that the battery is not empty all alone for the night...

Derek blushed slightly and then go to meet when the youngest of best bids saying.

- Why are you still too muddy and full of blood? You have your period?

Hard regretting what he had to say alpha pinned him to the ground. Fangs prominently those red eyes and sharp claws ready in these skewers the young man.

Stiles held down with alpha above him on horseback, he had the reflex to give a knee in parts of Derek. It folded it in half Stiles gasped. Stiles pushed and tried to apologize for the gesture with a triumphant smile, he managed to k.o alpha. After a few minutes of agony Derek stood up, trying to keep his face normal and contempt for Stiles.

"Sorry, I do not think it is the only way I have found to stay alive two minutes."

"YES BUT NEXT TIME DON'T HURT MY BALLS WITH YOUR KNEE"

"Less strong is my father who sleeps in the room opposite."

"You do it on purpose to be if you're stupid or silly nature? Anyway, I'll pluck your head next time I have better things to do for now."

As he was jumping from the window, Stiles grabbed his arm and told him to stay.

"We need to know what you want?, In fact I need your computer to do a search for my uncle, you who want to know everything."

"If you want I can do it for you when I have some free time"

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because we're friends as finally there is a bond between us, even if it is small and I do not worry about not Scott will repeat it anyway Allison busy with his love." He said sarcastically.

Derek smiled stifling a laugh, then resumed his aggressive speech as if nothing had happened.

"Ok but it is quite as personal research I would have preferred to do it alone, but I have no other way to have a computer with net above."

"Uh ... hmmmm"

-"What are you saying yet? Stiles? But what are you doing on the floor?"

Stiles was sleeping like shit on the floor at once. The lack of sleep had done for the night, he could not fight any longer. Derek would be upset, but did nothing, he remained on the ass and say, "He is sick this poor guy." It was still good enough to place it on his bed, but at the time of the release, the young man had grabbed the t-shirt that Derek was torn at the time, annoying the werewolf. The hyperactive kissed while sleeping peacefully apparently he's found his erotic dream. Derek gave a punch to the face of the youngest, who dropped to keep the head, but he was still sleeping.

"Dirty how dare you kid kiss me? Wait tomorrow, I'll kick your ass. I need another T-shirt, I will not go like that, if Peter will still piss me off with my wardrobe, shit this guy "Derek stood up and took a T-shirt in the dresser Stiles, they were all "no fit", it reminded embarrassing memories for alpha. He left a note to notify Stiles with what he wanted for his research against heart and invited him Scott, Allison and the rest of the band coming into its own lake to swim in two days c that is to say Saturday.

When Stiles got up the next morning, there was a huge blue in the face, that he did not immediately, he yelled at him, thinking that he was going to skin the wolf for this affront. He tried to remember the time of departure of Derek but does not remember, just a strange feeling on the lips moist. He hoped not have done what he thought, if he understood why he would hit. He found the word on his computer and was surprised at the invitation of the unsociable, arrogant and irritating Derek Hale. He read the message several times and began to do the research, but he did not really find anything, there was just scored on his paper "a gift for a loved one ...". Stiles imagined full of scenarios, Derek giving a gift to a person he likes, so Derek would have a heart?

The young man prepared to leave high school, recalling by text message to Scott that there was interro chemistry, awaited them and note counting half of the final note. Once in his jeep, he found Scott stared at him because of his huge blue on the cheek.

"Shut-up or I'll kick your ass werewolf."

"How did you do that? Do not tell me that this is Derek and I pen?"

"This is my fairy fagot who did this.. But this is not the sort of...".

"Kind of ... "Derek interrupted, "Go ahead finish your sentence, I would like to know."

" Well the guy who I still interrupt Stiles replied pulling his tongue."

" Shut up or I'll tear the head with teeth"

" Does not change from usual."

"Room brat"

"It is the old couple? I leave you,

I have nothing in the "Say Scot with a point of mockery

The alpha growled and Stiles replied to Scott "The Farm"

"Ok, but it was still underway, while Derek you need something, or it can wait until later? '

"You you can go but I have two words to say in private Stiles on a small information that I asked him that night. '

"What?"

' Moove Scot, or I ..."

"You touch him I'll kill you." Say Stiles

Scott went and Stiles could not help but blush and her heart have accelerated due to the proximity of the wolf, which once again looked at him with his superior and arrogant werewolf.

"Stiles, I wanted to ask you a small favor then even a large"

"Yes it'll tell me my dear Wolf"

- Don't call me like that. Anyway I wonder if you remember anything from last night? Something that you did to me and I would like to talk to you.

The young man's heart sank in his chest and replied, "Is what I've done something unpleasant to you stared at me? '

"Uh bah tell you how I tore my shirt, I also have stung a little too much on, I would make him later, if I think about it, but rather something else more private than that. You've rolled a shovel while you were sleeping. '

Stiles began to blush, realizing then that he had not dreamed that feeling and that his first kiss he had with a man who is no other than his secret lover Derek Hale.

"Oh! I'm sorry, do not kill me for it, I was unconscious of fact, I even remember how I went to my bed and how I fell asleep."

"Stiles began to blush thus realizing he had not dreamed that feeling and that his first kiss he had with a man who is no other than his secret lover Derek Hale.

Oh I'm sorry did not kill me for it I was unconscious in fact I even remember how I went to my bed and how I fell asleep.

How to say you fell like shit on the floor while I was doing a monologue personal property, and then I wanted to be nice and put you on your bed at least and that is that you jumped me.

HAHA you kidding? Not true? No, I did not do it not with you, oh gods I'm a dead man. Go ahead kill me quickly do not last, I'll take

No I do not kill you this time but next I'll tear the bowels of my teeth.

What a great romantic

Shit I must to go in class kill me tonight kisses

"Kiss it crazy to me that he thinks I'm his friend or his girlfriend? Why does it affect me like that? It is a word that's not as if I felt something for this man, derogatory, talking all the time, but is very intelligent and have a nice face ... What? I did not dare to think that I dream I must be sick, I'm going to piss off my pack, I'm occupy the mind. Ah! but no, they are in court shit, is not there Stiles, oh fucking hell what do I do if I sent him a sign to tell him that I'm going to make the skin, I take a look bad or I do not know thin. '

Stiles arrived right on time for his interro, which of course, he knew all the fingers, while he did not even open a book. His intelligence, caused jealousy, from his best friend Scott. For Stiles was rather proved Lydia, what he was as smart.

After his inspection, he could not help but imagine the contact Derek's lips on hers, he also saw through the window that seemed lost in his thoughts, he was cute, cute? Wait, I just thought that the beautiful brown well done, which is home almost every day, is cute, I lose the ball anything is true for a guy, it's beautiful, too bad I'm not to his liking.

Night, Derek was waiting at the window Stiles, who ushered him blushing, can not hide, lying as he could, knowing that Derek would immediately, he says anything.

Derek came into the room and could not resist kissing Stiles. He grabbed the cola against the wall and kissed her. Meeting no pushing the barrier, he introduced his tongue, which mingled with that of Stiles. It quivered with pleasure, but also fear. He did not understand what was happening, how it was he that the great Derek Hale kissed him, a mere human, it does not support? Derek stopped the kiss and looked at the younger as red as a tomato. He resumed his serious air, before telling Stiles that if he spoke of it to anyone he would kill him in a second. Stiles swore not to say anything, but he still wanted to understand what had happened.

"Why did you do it what I could do for you that you make me suffer in every way possible? "Stiles asked the edges of tears.

"It has nothing to do with you but rather a problem with me, say no more and let fall to the research I found what I needed. You talked about the invitation to the lake to others? '

"Uh, yes, I've talked to noon, everyone is starting, but they are still worried about this invitation trivial. '

"This is an idea of my uncle not I reassure you"

"It does not reassure me at all otherwise it worries me."

"It is not as cruel as it shows it is rather nice, now he tries to win the heart of the mother of Scot. '

"WHAT? '

"Well this is the only time he was honest with someone when he spoke. '

"And how does bah and you live for the both of you are two alpha how is it that you do not kill each? '

"We're from the same family then made a pact between us that I do not want to talk to you. '

"Ok and Derek? '

"What? "He growled

"You kiss like a god, this is true even if I've never kissed anyone finally if you consciously think about last night. '

For once, the wolf blushed to about Stilinski junior and had another urge to kiss her again, but tried to control himself, knowing that the wolf at bottom read, i dream of jumping on him, pulled him these and clothing ...

Stiles, seeing the behavior of his elder brother, he suddenly jumped in and stole another kiss as languid as the last. But he was cut short by Derek, who was fluttering Stiles on his bed, pushing him violently, trying to control himself. For he who could control himself, unlike Scot to anger, but the desire, except when he was with Kate Silver, he had been more and never had a desire to control. He said that it was the full moon approaching, and hormones, which uncontrollable young déteignaient above. But it was several days ... He began to turn unwittingly telling Stiles to escape as soon as possible by not to put his life in danger.

s two of you are two alpha how is it that you do not kill each? '

"We're from the same family then made a pact between us that I do not want to talk to you. '

"I refuse, I would stay there, checks or I'll hit you until you redeviennes human even if it should cost me my life. '

"Grrrrr going as I do not want to hurt you, go emerges arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg." Derek suffered, so that lutait against himself for not changing. He bent over and, without knowing how, Stiles was next to him and around him in his arms saying he would rather die than lose. This appeased the wolf, without realizing it, and looked with his eyes still red in those of younger and saw that someone was adorable, annoying but cute indeed. He retracted his claws while continuing to look Stiles and went to thank but recanted and called him a fool, a madman, he would have done better to break.

"I'm home so I do what I want and if my dear reassure you that I do not tell anyone of this misadventure. '

"I'm sorry, yes I never say those words here, but for once in Enjoy. I care about you more than I should, if I'm distant with you is because you annoy me, but for whatever reason, you attract me. However, I am a conqueror bimbo, not twink your case. '

The youngest in shock fainted in the arms of Derek, pressed against his muscular twisted. With a smile the happier he is having. Derek Stiles waited regained consciousness an hour later and when he opened his eyes, he felt something strange, he strangely hot, he was sleeping in the arms of Derek on his bed, the entwined and had his chin on her head. He stood up, being careful not to wake Derek, but he was not asleep he thought.

"Derek you sleep? '

"No, I think until you .. Ah but you're waking up? Never read! In this case I'll be able to go because I have my ... '

Stiles kissed him again and heard the heartbeats accelerate the wolf. He stopped kissing her smiling at him.

"I know, kill me, I wanted to take one last time before everything to be as before. '

"Actually no, not the last word, I do not mind you, but on one condition and that is not disputed, nor to haggle. You must not tell anyone what can happen between us, or to squeak your pretty little neck. '

"Ok I will do as if nothing had happened and would continue to be afraid of you while you threatening me to kill me."

Derek looked up at the sky and said as long as nobody notices or is the end of my reputation as a bad boy lover.

"Well I'm going to kill you or I have to leave? '

"You do not want to stay the night with me, I know that my bed is small, but look at how it positions itself as there returned them both. '

"On agreements, but I have to leave early tomorrow if your father sees me I'm good for another interrogation."

"A deal, sleep well Derek.

"Good night Mr. Stilinski" he placed a kiss on the forehead to last before the hug in repressing a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Small pleasure

**Chapter 2 Small pleasure**

The next day, Derek woke up first, he was in the spoon position, he was going to get up and leave, but Stiles was fidgeting spirit, which was noticed that Derek had his anatomy excited, he prayed, Stiles doesn't feel for nothing, he walked slowly out of bed and then fled like a thief through the window.

A few seconds later, the alarm sounded Stiles, making growling, his father landed in the room and caught her spirited son drooling on her pillow like a baby while insulting his wake that does not stop.

"Stand up the Sleeping Beauty you'll be late if you do not get up"

"Huh what?" Seeing that he was excited, he asked his father down, the time it calms the pretext that he was going to prepare before taking his little lunch quickly.

He left in his bathroom, quickly took a shower, but nothing did, he could not remove the image of Derek against him, making him hugs. After a few minutes to calm down, he dressed and then ran down the stairs, engulfing his pancake and milk are a trait, returned to brush up his jeep and rushed with his backpack.

Once in high school, he acted as if nothing had happened and spoke with Scott and Allison and Jackson, he did not like at all, especially since it had become a werewolf, and Lydia. The school day passed quietly. Well, not quite, "Mr. Stilinski you could answer my question or you're too smart to follow my lesson?" Stiles resumed consciousness and quickly answered no fault to Mr. Harris, who was waiting for the slightest flaw, to stick again.

"Okay," sounded the alarm and the whole class was emptied at a gulp. Scott Jackson and felt something weird on Stiles, but they could not find what it was. Stiles, feeling he was being watched, turned and saw the two betas spirit to sniff like a piece of meat. He told them to stop immediately, or he would hit to hit book. They were interrupted by Derek, who was waiting in his car, which surprised the three students. - What are you doing here? Scot asked a puzzled look

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked a puzzled look

"It was a workout, I remind you with the rest of the pack, so you come any sequence with me, or I will eviscerate it works for you too Stilinski, your carcass back home for training of Today. I need a human to teach them to control themselves.

- I cannot, I go with my father at the restaurant, and we will spend the night talking. It would have been another day, I would have said yes, but then I cannot...

Derek felt sadness in the words of Stiles, but do not insist, because he understood that the younger felt.

"Oh yes! Guy is tonight, you want me to stay with you? '

"No worry Scott, it's good" said Stiles. "Well you must go, too tomorrow for the day at the lake at Derek. '

Stiles went, remembering that today was a new year since her mother died. Every year, he goes with his father, consoling himself another.

What made the evening, while his friends were training hard, as with human Allison Scott enraged that he did not like Derek used to it, for his training, but given what was common for wolves, it does not bother her, but that was the only girl in a wolf pack men.

After training, they were all exhausted, except the two alphas, one because he had remained seated at a table in front of the house with his newspaper and his coffee, his eyes lifting a newspaper from time to time Scott Jackson after hearing screaming. And Derek who gave the instructions, showing how to do training exercises. The last year was a battle in the pack all against Derek and his uncle. Of course, no beta came not to touch and Alyson laughed like a child, in the lights hover in all directions, which made the entire pack was furious.

They all went home after training, Derek went to his Camaro when his uncle blocked

"Where are you my dear nephew?"

"Making a race and it does not concern you"

"Quiet you, I just wanted to know, I go out and I wanted to account entangle your wonderful car for my appointment with Scott's mother. Yes I remember and not know Scott or I would not have the right to have another company that you and your betas, it makes me think that I need my pack to me. I would think later, then I'll bite your hand or you need it? '

"Not to take, so I'm going to run a little, cons, I do not know if I go tonight and put gas I almost. '

"A deal, good ride with your little man, yes I feel it all over you, but I would not say anything to the others, you know that I keep my tongue in my mouth, then it depends on why. '

"How? And it does not bother you?"

"But not good more»

He started out as a driver and Formula One.

Stiles went to bed about one o'clock in the morning, when her father collapsed on the couch watching TV and a glass of whiskey in his hand. He was surprised to see Derek, what happened when he went to the bathroom to bed.

"What timing, I did not think you were coming tonight too"

"I wanted to see you and help you I know how you feel, do not forget that I also have no one to share my crazy uncle on the edges. '

"It's nice but it's okay. Whatever, I would not mind a little kiss and you take me in your arms. '

Derek took him in his arms and kissed her tenderly, then stains it to look. He went to take it and put it in his bed when the youngest lives in soil, mud was stuck on the shoes of the wolf, he winced and told him to remove his shoes and he immediately jumped in the shower without a word, otherwise he would not have the right touch.

Stiles while cleaning the tracks end, he remembered, he had nothing given to Derek to change, or to dry. So he went into the bathroom, finding Derek naked, which was called for a towel. The image of Derek naked youngest blushed and handed while not losing a beat of the show. Which excited her crotch and her guest? The two were enjoying each other.

Derek Stiles took no longer holding in his arms, still damp and carried him to his bed where he laid it on him and sat in the kiss while undressing. He took off his T-shirt, he bit his ear while continuing to undress slowly, making the younger moan of pleasure. Then he fell on his neck doing the same and even lower to that twisted Stiles arched instantly. Their bodies were now stuck; Derek made the waltz boxer Stiles in the air with these eyes turn red.

Stiles took the situation as much as possible approached the body of Derek, rubbed him. He spent his legs around the back of Derek, which had the effect of further excite the wolf, who began to turn unintentionally, these fangs came out, his claws too, which slashed the poor man. Its hold on him was stronger.

"Derek stop you're hurting me, calm down"

He was answered with a grunt of dissatisfaction. This act of passion went to the base finish if rape Stiles did not react quickly. He apologized in advance and gave a blow in scholarships wolf twitched and again became human.

"Sorry, I could not Stiles me to control the wolf wanted to go out to make you his but I could not stop him."

"It does not matter it is I who must apologize, I'm excited and then I hit you in the ...'

"Yes it's a bad dog, fortunately well I think. I did not kill him like that. '

"You want to retry the shot, but you're sick, you really want me to kill you. Stiles did not you mad at me or I'll rip your pretty little neck stretch with my fangs. '

-But no, it will be less wild. Just go do not leave me like that in this state.

Derek Stiles came back reluctantly, but want anyway, they started kissing and when Stiles took the lead in taking the crotch of the wolf in him. Gasped the two lovers at the same time Derek was surprised by this act and feel that he procured the youngest. After several back and cums in Derek Stiles has handed him cums on abs Derek. The two lovers went to rinse the shower and lay down in the bed of any Stiles defeated by their acrobatics.

Here then written this morning and finished this afternoon I hope you enjoy it more.


	3. Chapter 3 Reflection

**Chapter 3 Reflection**

The next day, Stiles woke first, to faith, and kissed his lips attractive Derek. He was out of bed, when he was held by strong arms, who brought against the wolf. He pretended to complain, but in fact he was waiting for it to be able to stick against her lover. After a tender moment of happiness, Derek opened his eyes and plunged into those Stiles, who admired him for so long, he'd never have thought that one day his dreams would come true. Derek smiled, feeling the heart of the youngest accelerated contact of his body against hers.

The sheriff called Stiles, five minutes from now, when he decided to go, why his son did not answer. Derek, feeling the potential danger to him, dressed in less than two seconds and jumped out the window. Under sad eyes of her lover, who stood up against the heart and pretended to go in the shower. Go to wash and prepare for today is Saturday the day went to Lake Derek. He wondered how he could do that nobody notices his change of attitude with the beautiful darkness.

His father landed in the room and finding a room devastated, everything was reversed, the bed mattress possessed more than the above and still wrong.

"Stiles what did you do last night so that your room is in this state? Looks like there was a storm that happened".

"I'm in the shower Daddy, I hear anything let me two minutes and I get to breakfast ok?"

"I already because I have to go to the emergency position, have a good day my son."

Stiles went with her smile curious to find out which case the sheriff Stilinski would work. But the sheriff did not answer and told him the routine he had no interest to follow.

"You know me though, I'm not one to lie and stick my nose into matters that do not concern me. '

"Precisely so then if I see you I brought home by the skin of the buttocks is included? '

"Yes dad anyway today I'm going out with Scott we will swim in a lake with other friends. '

"Amuse yourself, I will warn you when I come in and do the same, I'm good to go tonight. '

Once Stiles's father left, he felt he had hurt several parts of his body, which was not done to wake up in the shower fast. So he decided to look in the mirror and saw a scratch on his back, made by Derek yesterday. Fortunately, it was not too deep, but he wondered how he was able to hide it to others today, "I would put a T-shirt out bullshit that passes all alone." He saw a blue one but it was rather a huge hickey on his neck down, he will definitely find it hard to hide it all and finally he had a sore lower back, but that it 's was exactly what it was. Laughed he said in loud, it my be missed, I will not be able to sit down for a while.

He heard a noise behind him. Scott passed by her window, Stiles was all just in time to take his shirt and slipped it, and then he continued to dress as if nothing had happened. He put his boxers and pants then turned looked surprised and said, "Oh! Hi Scott, you've been here long? "Scott replied that no, he had just arrived and he was waiting to leave with him in the jeep, since he had no car.

"The door you do not know?" Teased Stiles which itself never passes by the door was in Scott

"Well yes but I wanted to go fast"; Laugh the second

"I take my bag and come, take to eat or not?"

"Uh I got Derek this morning he told me that it was not worth it, he was responsible for all. '

"Oula Derek kitchen carnage we're all gonna die if I myself first heard"

"I'll head off with my teeth," laughed Scott imitating the voice of his Alpha.

"No, do not kill me I'm not good to eat, you can become intelligent and sentimental if you do that." Stiles regretted his words although it was a joke.

"Stiles is not it nice, but it is not wrong either. Go, are you ready? You have all that you need? That does not make fifty trips? '

"Yes dad I have them all." He said Stiles tongue.

Stiles went first, then just before leaving, he told Scott to wait in the car two minutes time, to furnish some order in his room.

"Ok, but how could you do that? Looks like you fought."

"Yes in my slumbers happens to me sometimes I have promised for two minutes."

Stiles and got two minutes, everything was as before, tidy and the bed well. He started running down the stairs, locked the door and jumped double turn in his car next to Scott, who laughed to see so run.

The trip did not last long, but was intriguing; Stiles had not opened a single time mouth. There was something going on in his head. Scott was going to break the silence, when they arrived. Stiles laughed "Well bah I thought you were wondering why I did not speak but nothing. I'm disappointed I had prepared a lot of crap. '

The two boys got out of the car and got together with Jackson, Lydia, Alyson, Isaac, Peter and Derek who always had his eyes severe and intimidating.

"Sorry for the delay, Mr. Stilinski here, was tidying up and was barely out of the shower." With Scott laughed to justify the delay.

All laughed, except that Derek was just a little smile, and noticed that Stiles could not refrain from smiling again. Peter then decided it was time to go, because "there is a good walk to get there before especially when we're not like us," he said looking at the only three human bands. They walked all more or less the same rate.

Allison Stiles took apart and Lydia more curious than ever, it was attached to two people away to hear the conversation.

"Who did this to you?" She whispered in his ear that others do not hear.

"Oh it's a secret, I cannot talk about it and not tell anyone please, otherwise I'm a dead man. Allison and Lydia smiled in response and laughed like two little girls, telling Stiles, he'd better take his collar a little more in this case because his backpack made his neck visible.

Derek, who was right behind to close the operation, had followed everything and yes he wanted to know if her lover have kept the secret, and he was ready to intervene to dissuade him. He reached behind three teenagers and an amused, gave a growl, which made all three jump.

"So we made whispering, go where you go faster you lose especially you Stiles. '

"Haha very funny, I think I'm doing better than you. Mr. I think superior to all the world. '

"Stiles farm or I will eviscerate place slowly and history that you do not die too quickly. '

"Try It to see, I'll drag your carcass of wolf skin ass and throw you into a ravine. '

"Mr. gained confidence in either, or he became so stupid, he no longer knows who he is talking?"

"Derek is good, he joked, we go back now" Allison net cut conversation before it escalates.

It groaned with pleasure and showed them the way, while touching the buttocks of his companion, passed him with a proud smile from him. Stiles was surprised but did not try to dissuade him, he would limit the taunting but stop to later.

Faith came to the lake, after forty minutes of walking; they came and settled on several rocks. Stiles put on his jersey, with difficulty because of his sore buttocks and jumped into the water first, making a bomb that splashed everyone and he laughed, because it was his goal, all jumped into the water to avenge the sinking, he fled as quickly as possible, but was trapped by Scott and Isaac, Jackson is not far beneath him to take underwater. The two girls were thrown into the water by two alphas who grumbled which put as much time to go into the water.

There were only two alphas who discussed the day before speaking softly so as not to be heard.

"So Mrs. McCall was delighted to see you again?"

"Yes, she was a little afraid that I bite us because she knows apparently, so at first it was a bit remote, but after I could no longer extricate myself."

"Ah women all the same" chuckled Derek

"And you then your shopping are well spent? Although I know you were with Stiles you smell on your clothes and I feel you all over him.

"Uh, yes, I was not the pro on this one I grant you, but it is also his fault, it was that tempt me, I struggled to resist I even almost killed him."

"And it was hot bah, for how long do against you hide from others? They are not so stupid, one day they will notice and you will the done deal."

"On that day we will see the benefits that I know nobody is like that its more exciting."

"I understand the way I think Stiles is about to be to drown while trying to help girls"

"This is where I see it, wooooh!"

Derek took this kick ass, which was waltzing with water. His uncle pushed him, laughing so hard that everyone was stopping flowing Stiles, to see the scene. The young Stilinski took the opportunity to escape as quickly as possible and to attack by Scott flowing in turn with the two girls. Scott surprised not understands now, how he landed in the lake, he saw Stiles rising to the surface and monitoring for revenge.

Derek came to join the group of young and jumped on Jackson, which provoked Isaac and Lydia in its descent. This escaped and was quickly ready to Allison, to make a team, against his macho wolf. Allison jumped on Scott, who had an answer to kiss her tenderly. Lydia did the same with Jackson once Derek had dropped. It only remained Stiles, Isaac and Derek in the water. Isaac went out claiming a need for calm.

Derek knew that this was because the young man was sad because Erica was not there. He had received a message telling him what would with Boyd as soon as possible because she tried to escape a pack of alphas and had declined any help.

Derek, now being in the water with Stiles, whiles the other two couples kissing. He motioned to the youngest approaching, but it, went in the opposite direction, which caused the rage that followed alpha and realized he had found a quiet place to be with his wolf 'love.

"Stiles! "Derek whispered in his ear

"Yes Derek"

"How do you manage to stay so calm in front of your friends? I'm used to but you're a mystery. '

"It's because I yours in my neck and my ass ravaged by helping your hip last night. Derek, I think you're going to hit me but I '... hmmmm "

Derek kissed the younger him close its valve. All these hormones, melt in water, excited all the wolves, he slipped his hand in the jersey Stiles and caressed her buttocks, bringing the youngest of his body. When Peter shouted to warn the others tried to sink them. They went away, and Stiles concocted a plan to explain that Derek was trying to kill him.

When appeared before the others, none of them could actually doubt of what happened between Derek and Stiles. They acted so normally and it was so unlikely to be all that everyone gobbled history, except Lydia began to doubt, but kept it for her.

Noon ate all laughing, even Derek, who confessed that it was his uncle, who had prepared everything, because he could not cook properly.

After lunch, Derek returned on a rock for a nap, saying he meditated. Lydia Stiles grabbed and brought a little further away from the pack, to tell him what had understood and knew the author of the hickey. Stiles swallowed painfully, wondering what keeps it for her, which promised him only on one condition, he told him everything in detail.

"Sacred Lydia! I did not know you were so curious"

"And yes, pretending to be a pitcher, it's not that easy when you have my intelligence."

The two teens laughed good heart and Stiles told him everything in detail, the girl finally filled with curiosity, thanks for the time and they returned into the water.

Stiles prepared a plan to annoy Derek and rage do so he walked slowly into the water, a faith in the rock pile to Derek, he came out of the water splash with his gun filled with water. The reaction was immediate wolf, seeking the culprit of his eyes red with anger when he saw Stiles escape in any leg, so that Scotus to protect him, but the charged alpha and nailed him to a tree , it apologized, but feeling that Derek had not enjoyed being in full disturb "meditation" he shouted:

"We woke up with the left foot, it was a joke, Derek commend you in, it's not as if I had taken the above acid. '

"Redo on a single faith and I really butchered"

Stiles unintentionally, sprinkled head alpha, which released him and began to transform. He excused himself while backing and approached the other, so that the guard, but everyone wanted to disappear, not to take the wrath of the wolf in the face.

When Derek came, his uncle said to him and blocked so gently that even Derek had to make a tremendous effort to hear. "You want to kill the love of your life you're on you?"

Derek immediately calmed down and apologized and thanked his other uncle. He approached Stiles, to at least give it a kick, it did not budge on the contrary, he was terrified and sincerely sorry. The tears came, in the corner of his eye. In this charming, Derek could not resist and grabbed under the gaze of others, watching the scene of an idiot.

Seeing that looked, Stiles was out bullshit, but the wolf spoke before him, "Do not do that anymore, I would not be as tender next time agreements young man? "He replied, with a nod of his head and out of the embrace of the wolf" highly embarrassing "he said looking at Scott.

More accident happened, the day from when Erica was there with Boyd. Alpha was the host, when Isaac ran and grabbed the beautiful blonde in his arms and kissed her.

- "What a moving scene," says Derek Stiles watching, stunned by this act.

While getting fucked, that would not stop, Boyd told how they had managed to get back. Derek welcomed them and saw Erica was finally finished, embracing Isaac. He went to him and they talked a little, when Erica felt something on Derek Stiles and smell the same on both. She stared at him and then smiled at Derek showed him what he understood what was happening between them.

They all went back to the house; they came around twenty hours and all returned to their vehicle to return. Stiles went alone because Scott had gone with Jackson, Lydia and Allison. On the way back, he met Derek, who was waiting at the last turn before arriving home.

"You do not take care of your back pack?"

"You do not want my company tonight?"

"I'll be waiting in your room is your father came home and did not seem happy at all."

"Ok it works for now."

The wolf crept into the room with caution while Stiles passed the door. He saw his fathers, who grumble because a suspect has spun while trying to stop.

"It's okay Dad"

"Not because I caught him by rushing him in my car, I did not break my car died.

"And the suspect is over?"

"Yes, fortunately, this is a kid like you, but he still tried to kill your teacher of economy, not because he wanted the team to cross.

"And bah are freaks in this city and who is this" kid "?"

"You do not know"

"Ok ok I know anyway sooner or later."

"And your day was it you?"

"Oh yes! It was fantastic the best day in the world." Then say too in his head "Although Derek at almost killed me yet."

"The best you talk to me?"

"Not all those secrets, you'll find out one day or another" threw his son ironically. "I'm in the shower and I'm going to bed, you want me to do something quick to eat?"

"It's good I already ate my fries and my pizza"

"You're kidding me, I do everything for you to be healthy and you're screwed up in the meal is pa gaffe."

"But you worry; I am a strong man to file. Ah! And tomorrow I'm not here I'm going to five hours in the morning I have things to do. '

"But it is Sunday when you had your last rest day?"

"On Wednesday you know, we are even going to buy you a swimsuit"

"Oh yes it's true I said nothing then good night daddy"

Once in his room, he did not Derek; he was called when a voice in the bathroom calling, whispering, he went in and saw that Derek was waiting with a towel around his waist, ready to go in the shower. Stiles smiled and joined him undressing, as slowly as possible, to another growl. Derek is not a lot of patience, waltz made any clothes and grabbed the youngest in her arms and went with him in the shower, kissed it while the shower ran over them.

"So, you've spent a great day? What you're saying to me more? "The taunted Derek

"Guess whose beautiful dark eyes are so red I'm afraid."

"Do not start looking for me, because I will not let you go this time."

"This is a promise or a threat?"

"Wait so that the shower, I am free of my movement, you'll see it will be hot for you. '

"Oh so you have a surplus of hormone excess that's all these couples that lose your head?"

Derek kissed him, telling him to be quiet, but it had the effect of exciting Stiles, who hide, not the contrary. Derek's arms tightened around the size of the young, while he clung to the member of his companion to make her moan with pleasure.

"Derek stop please, not here, not now after if you want"

"No you're not me and you shut up you little debate that I see."

The youngest pretended to resist and repel, but they both knew he did not want that. Derek stood still, to actually take a shower with her lover. They cleaned up each other, back and other parts of their body. What excited them both.

Once the shower outlet, Derek returned to the bed with a small box, which he had brought with him and Stiles in the same outfit as him.

Derek began and placed above the younger, to make him understand that the shower was only warm. He kissed her, letting his arm in Stiles' neck and the other caressing the body, began her neck, then down on his twisted and pulled, then back down, lowest moan was the youngest.

Stiles took the front and swung the wolf in him, with his tongue he touch neck, then twisted Derek, who was breathing harder and harder and faster due to the pleasure that gave him his companion. He kissed the wolf, then kiss the body beneath him. Derek no longer able, took a condom, spent lubricant and then inserted in the ring of flesh of his lover, making her moan. Their heart beat in unison, as their breathing. They gasped each with a pleasure that would not stop. Derek swung the young man, so as to be above and younger legs around his pelvis. Their debate was much milder than the first. Stiles enjoying the first followed by Derek some back and forth about. They kissed yet another faith and eventually fell asleep both at the same time, Stiles in Derek's arm twisted on its head both having a happy face.

_Sorry, I got behind on this chapter here and a big thank you to those who read my fiction. I think I'll just write the last chapter because I am more inspired to this story but one with our two young and attractive and Derek Stiles._

_Sorry for my English I hope that you can understand it and I accept all correction. See you maybe._


End file.
